


Hunger

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pining Dean Winchester, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Famine said everyone had a hunger, for some it was demon blood, for others, burgers.What was Dean’s?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Hunger

Dean wasn’t hungry. Regardless of what famine had said, Dean hadn’t succumbed to the irresistible need that the horseman seemed to radiate.

Sam had puzzled over that for many nights after the event. How had Dean resisted when an _angel_ couldn’t? And more importantly, _what_ had he resisted?

Eventually, the issue was pushed to the back of Sam’s mind, and he forgot about it.

That was, until they got stuck on a vamp case and Dean called Cas. The angel had showed up, per usual. Him and Dean had stared passionately into each other’s eyes, also per usual. 

It was at that moment Sam realized something: _Dean wasn’t hungry for anything, but he damn sure was thirsty._

**Author's Note:**

> I tried ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
